


The Dreaming Tree

by Buka2000



Series: Lost Whispers [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of Previous Miscarriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Rare Pairing, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buka2000/pseuds/Buka2000
Summary: It has been 2 years since the births of Dominic and Uriel, follow along as we follow the toddlers and their parents on a journey of laughs, tears and adorable toddler friendship. Along with possible changes in their respective families, some good and some not so good.Tags will be updated as chapters are posted to avoid possible spoilers.  More characters will be added as the fic goes on as well.Comments are very much loved and appreciated, as well as prompts. Everything will be read and replied to.





	1. Mommy's Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Set 2 years after Easter Surprise. I’m not getting my hopes up with this one; I was disappointed with the first fic and Easter Surprise. I thought I would have had better reception. And this time I’m tagging this appropriately, since Nicky and TJ is indeed a rare pairing. So lines will be different again (meaning me putting them the way I want them instead of Trotz playing god), some players may not be there. Especially since I’m planning on TJ getting something he had in St. Louis and has only had a very few times when with Washington. Pre season doesn’t count. 
> 
> With the new trainers and medical staff, I looked at the updated list. So those mentioned in Easter Surprise won’t be in this one. I’ll also include Anya as a male pregnancy specialist for the team. (Still not giving away anything. I’ll try to explain things as the story goes on) 
> 
> Also, flames will be used to roast marshmallows or shrimp. I use mother for all carriers in my mpregs, and even though Dominic is now 2 years old, I’ll still have TJ say why he wanted to be called that. I do not mean it to be demeaning at all, which is not my intent. If it bothers you, you can have him however you want. With the others, I might to the other way. But you all will find out as the fic goes on. 
> 
> The rest of the story I’ll let play out for itself. I won’t say everything that is going to happen, I rarely do spoilers. It will also involve Dominic and Uriel, so we have cute kids included. Also please read the bottom notes, thanks.

“Do you think that Dominic is ready to go to the home opener? It’s going to be crazier tonight than the one last year was.” Nicklas asked carefully, but smiled toward his husband. There was obviously good reason why the home crowd would be more excited for tonight than previous home openers. “And last year was your return.” 

 

“It was pretty crazy then, I never heard Capital One that loud. You’d think that I just got back from the Olympics or something.” TJ grinned, knowing full well they didn’t even go the previous year due to many reasons. “Which of course didn’t happen, but it felt like that kind of reception. Maybe we’ll have another chance in a couple years. But yes, I think he’s ready for the home opener. He’s not a baby anymore. Also I know it will be crazy because of who we are facing tonight.”

 

“I know how much that upset you when he turned a year old. And he’s turning two next month, so we better start planning what we want to do for the occasion.” Nicklas replied, moving his arm around TJ before turning to see Dominic toddling down the hallway and into the living room. “I think someone heard us.”

 

TJ laughed, reluctantly moving from his husband before he went to pick Dominic up. “I bet he knows he’s going to the game tonight. He’ll see his friends, and he’ll be with Grandpa Tim in the stands to watch us practice. Isn’t that right, Dominic?”

 

Dominic giggled before clapping his tiny hands together, holding onto TJ in a tiny toddler hug after he finished clapping. “I go!”

 

Nicklas smiled, ruffling Dominic’s hair before he went to get a jacket for their son. “He’ll probably see Uriel too, depending on who has him. I guess it was luck of the draw to face the Penguins again for a home opener.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re not watching them hoist a banner this year. And I know this season will have a lot of changes.” TJ replied, soon helping Nicklas put the jacket on over Dominic’s little arms. “I think fans will be more surprised with your change than mine. It’s something they’ve been calling for, and it happened.” 

 

“That wasn’t anyone’s fault though. Ovi is still with us, but he figured the promotion was right. And I think it will be easier on him this season without the burden of leading the team or being under a microscope, even if we did win the Cup a couple years ago.” Nicklas replied as he put the coat on Dominic gently. “Alright, let’s go. Grandpa will be seeing us there.” 

 

\-------

 

“There he is. Are you ready for the game little guy?” Tim smiled, watching as Nicklas and TJ came down the hallway with Dominic. “We can watch them kick Penguin butt.” 

 

TJ shook his head, looking over at his father. “He still doesn’t understand the rivalry yet. I hope he understands it soon, and doesn’t get upset when we do things to Uriel’s parents out there. Or if they do anything to us.”

 

“You will teach him though, right? I know that the four of you agreed that Uriel and Dominic could be friends, but there would have to be a time when that could happen.” Tim sighed, ruffling Dominic’s hair. “It’s eerie; he looks a lot like Nicklas.”

 

“It is eerie isn’t it?” TJ smiled. “Alright, let’s go see your uncles before I bring you back to Grandpa. I know you like seeing Ovi.”

 

“Ovi!” Dominic giggled, holding TJ’s hand before he turned to wave at his grandfather. 

 

“Hey Dominic.” Braden smiled, seeing the youngster come in with his parents. He knew Nicklas was heading to get dressed for warm-ups, he figured TJ would do so after he handed Dominic back off to whoever was caring for him tonight. “How are you? You wanna be a goalie when you get bigger?”

 

TJ chuckled softly, not sure what Dominic would do when he got bigger. He hoped he’d play hockey like him and Nicklas, but it was up to Dominic when he was older. “He doesn’t have to start out as one, Holts. But we’ll see when he’s old enough to make up his mind; he’s not even two yet.” 

 

“Did you guys take him up to Minnesota?” Braden asked, watching Dominic as he toddled around the room. “Or are you waiting until he’s older?”

 

“We took him up; see his family on my side. We’re waiting on Sweden, even though Anders asked Nicky when he could see his grandson in person.” TJ smiled, wondering where Dominic went before he saw him head over to Alex. “Maybe we’ll do that for a late birthday present or during Christmas break.” 

 

“Hello, Domi.” Alex smiled, watching the almost two year old toddle over to him. “Did you want to come over here for a little bit? Your daddy is already getting dressed.”

 

Dominic smiled, moving his little legs as fast as he toward his godfather before moving his arms around Alex’s much bigger leg. He gave Alex the biggest toothless grin he could muster, but he was starting to lose his baby teeth. From appearance though he would fit in with the rest of the hockey community.

 

“Okay, that is cute.” TJ spoke, watching Alex put Dominic on his knee. He glanced over at his husband who had now pulled the jersey on over his protective gear, and seeing the dark blue C for the first time in their home locker room. “That looks good on you.” 

 

“The letter or the jersey?” Nicklas smiled, chuckling softly as he saw his best friend bounce his son on his knee gently. “Careful, Sasha. He might want to knock out his front tooth when it comes in so he can be like his godfather.”

 

“He already knows Russian.” Alex chuckled softly, ruffling Dominic’s hair gently. “Maybe a little, I know Geno talk to him and Uriel in Russian. You don’t teach him Swedish? And he not lose big boy teeth yet, you don’t have him play hockey.”

 

“Oh I will, give me time. Let him learn one new language at a time okay?” Nicklas replied, standing up before walking over to Alex’s stall. “We bring him to meet my family, we’ll teach him Swedish. But if he’ll be friends with Uriel, I think he’s better off learning Russian for now. But don’t teach him Cyrillic yet.”

 

“It’s hard to write.” Alex chuckled softly, ruffling Dominic’s hair. “I’ll teach when he’s 5.”

 

TJ shook his head, listening to the two as he got himself ready. He was glad over the improvements that had been made in the last two years, but it took at least one more known tragedy for it to actually happen. He sighed as he remembered the text, making a note to head out to St. Louis when he could. But that probably wouldn’t be until they had a long break between games, like the bye week or the All Star break. 

 

“Osh?” Andre smiled, looking over at his friend before moving an arm around his shoulder. “We’ll be late for warm-ups, and Tim is here to take Dominic. You okay?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out there for a minute.” TJ replied, heading out of the locker room as he watched Alex head out with Dominic, soon transferring the toddler to his grandfather. He walked by his father and kissed Dominic on the top of his head. “Be good okay? We’ll see you really soon.”

 

Nicklas smiled a little, but he was concerned about his husband. He had seemed off for a few days now, and hoped that it wasn’t what he was thinking it was. That maybe it was related to the text he got, and nothing was going on with him. They weren’t exactly ready for that right now; Dominic was a handful as it was. Even if he was well behaved for an almost 2 year old boy, he still had his moments. And he didn’t remember the last time that he and TJ were actually alone long enough to do more than cuddle together. 

 

“If you say that you’re okay, we won’t bother you. You just seemed out of it.” Nathan smiled, heading out onto the ice with the others for warm-ups. He looked up to see Dominic and Tim, and Dominic’s tiny hands already on the glass. “You sure he won’t be a player Osh?”

 

“Oh I’m sure he will be. Just have to actually find time to take him to Kettler when everyone else isn’t there so we can have time to ourselves.” TJ smiled a little. He knew the others were okay with what he called himself to Dominic, except for a couple on the staff. He shook his head, reluctantly calling himself what he didn’t want to be around them.

 

Nathan nodded, watching TJ skate over to the glass, placing one gloved hand on it while holding his stick in the other. He had to smile at the sight, admitting mentally that Dominic was one of the cutest toddlers he had ever met. And then he looked over on the Penguins side, and in a small jersey with 87 and 71 on the sleeves was another toddler with a big grin on his face as he watched Sidney skate in front of him while Geno was doing the same thing as TJ with his hand against the glass and his son giggling. 

 

“How did Uriel get cute?” Devante smiled, glancing over at the glass. He only knew about Uriel by hearing TJ talking about Dominic and how he was friends with the little boy. Of course the question wasn’t meant to be spiteful; he was just surprised that the little boy was that cute. 

 

“I think he got the Crosby genes. No idea.” Nicklas chuckled softly before he went to passing pucks to his teammates while he watched TJ move away from the glass and work on his pre game rituals. “But Uriel is a cute little boy.” 

 

“He is. For a Penguin baby.” Matt chuckled lightly, watching Nicklas before he went off with the others to do his warm ups and watching TJ do his usual routines, even the fun routine parts of moving the Gatorade and water bottles on the railing of the half wall. 

 

\-----

1st Period  
15:00 left  
Tied 0-0

“One of them is going to get a penalty. They don’t dare get Crosby for crosschecking, or that trip I saw earlier.” Tom muttered, watching the first line out on the ice against Sid’s line, Geno sitting on the bench while talking to a few of his teammates. Presumably about the game, but he couldn’t quite read lips that well from where he was situated.

 

“Who’s going to get a penalty? Nicky or Osh?” Devante asked, watching their teammates work the dasher boards before they heard a whistle and spotting a ref holding his hand up. “Looks like the Penguins got the penalty.” 

 

“And Sid isn’t happy.” Matt spoke, watching Crosby skate off to the box while uttering a few not so kid friendly words toward their bench. “What was that about Crosby not getting a penalty?”

 

“He got caught that time.” Tom replied, watching their first power play unit set up before Nicklas won the faceoff. “But there were at least two other times where the refs were looking the other way.” 

 

“They were watching you and Kuhnhackl get into it.” Devante grinned, watching TJ move around the net before being checked hard into the boards. He had to hope that he wasn’t injured; he could tell that their teammate was trying to do a wraparound goal before 

 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Matt spoke carefully, watching Nicklas move over to where TJ was. He sighed, shaking his head slowly as he saw the team doctor head out to help TJ to his feet. “Or not… I didn’t see what happened.”

 

“It happened fast, I don’t know either. But he’s up on his feet now; maybe he’ll come back for the second.” Tom spoke, watching the others before he stood up to go out for the line change. He saw TJ head down the tunnel with Nicklas following him. “At least they let Nicky do that. I don’t think Crosby would be allowed if something happened to Geno.”

 

“No one can really take him down, not even you.” Matt spoke, heading out to watch Jakub take the faceoff while he got into position near Tom. “I’m sure Nicky will tell us when we get down to the dressing room.” 

 

\-----

 

“What happened?” Nicklas asked, helping TJ up onto the exam bed. “You went down like a rock, that hasn’t happened since you got a concussion last year. And Sheary is smaller than you; he shouldn’t have been able to do that.” 

 

“I lost an edge; he got me into the boards. I’ll be fine; I’m not going to miss this game.” TJ sighed, half expecting toddler Dominic to come running into the room on his tiny legs. Especially if he saw him go down, unless Tim had his attention elsewhere. “My shoulder is okay, and he didn’t hit my head.” 

 

“We just have to put you through the protocol,” Jason spoke, checking TJ over before doing the routine protocol procedures. He didn’t think he had to put him in the quiet room, he didn’t really seem dazed or too confused with where he was. “If anything you’ll have one heck of a bruise on your cheek, but he didn’t get your eye. So you’re lucky.”

 

Nicklas nodded, listening to his husband before he sighed softly. He hoped they wouldn’t have to bring Anya to join the staff, at least not yet. He knew that Trotz had included her after Dominic was born, just in case anyone else ended up pregnant. But so far TJ was the only carrier on the team that he knew about. 

 

“What is it?” TJ asked, glancing over at Nicklas before he focused his attention on the trainers. He knew he wasn’t concussed, he felt okay and he wasn’t dizzy. He knew that the Swede had something else on his mind, and he was pretty sure he didn’t like where this was going. 

 

“He’ll be fine to go back out, Nicklas. I’ll send him out with you.” Jason spoke up, noting that TJ seemed okay. A little shaken up, and a developing bruise on his face, but he didn’t notice any lasting damage. 

 

“Thanks.” Nicklas replied, helping TJ off the table before moving his arm around his partner as they headed toward the dressing room. He stopped before the doors, still feeling worried about the other. He trusted Jason; he was a good trainer and was pretty darn good with dealing in all their bumps and bruises. “I’m just worried about you.”

 

“Really?” TJ sighed, looking up at the other as he leaned against the wall. “I told you, I’m fine. I don’t know what you think is going on, but I’m sure I’ll tell you if something weird was going on. It is not what you are thinking of; we haven’t had time to do anything. And lord help us if Anders caught us doing something that parents shouldn’t see their children doing.” 

 

Nicklas listened to TJ before they headed toward the locker room. He knew the other was right, and he had no idea why he was so worried about something that wasn’t even possible at the moment. He still kept an eye on TJ, maybe to check to see if the trainers missed something. Like maybe he did hit his head, but wasn’t showing concussion symptoms yet.

 

3rd Period  
4:00 left  
Caps 4 Penguins 1

 

“Did Dominic see that?” Alex smiled, looking over at his linemates. “I think Osh has it in him for one more goal, get a hatty for Dominic. He got two, Kuzy got one and you got one.” 

 

“We’ll see. I know he will get another one, he has to. I’m betting they will pull the goaltender in the next two minutes, it would be nuts to pull him now.” Nicklas spoke gently, but managed a rare smile toward his friend. “Then again we’ve seen it done, and scored twice when they pull the goaltender this early.”

 

Alex nodded, turning to watch the second line head out. Soon they were on the power play again, Guentzel was called for tripping, and he saw most of the second line come back so the first power play unit could go out. 

 

“What are you two talking about?” TJ grinned, watching Nicklas get ready for the faceoff while he stayed next to Matt and John. He paid attention to where Nicklas was directing the puck, and thankfully they had gained possession. He blinked as they passed the puck over to him, but he did what he always does and went toward the net, making sure to keep control over the puck as he went along the wing, avoiding as many Penguins as he could. 

 

Nicklas went along the left wing, watching TJ as he prepared to take a pass if the other directed the puck to him. But he could also see what TJ was trying to do; he had done it quite a few times before. Then before he knew it, he saw the other shoot from one knee and the puck go over the goaltender’s shoulder. He had to genuinely smile at that as he skated over to pull TJ into a hug against the glass, seeing Ovi skate over to them. It was now 5-1, and he could see that Sid was muttering something as he skated back to the bench. 

 

He looked over toward the glass as the hats started to rain down on the ice, and had to smile as Dominic was clutching his hat with his tiny hands, probably not understanding he had to toss it over the glass. Or he didn’t want to toss it like his grandfather did, which was understandable since Ovi gave the little hat to him. He glanced up at the score clock and heard a few awwws in the crowd, soon seeing Dominic on the jumbo tron holding his hat while cuddled against Tim. 

 

TJ looked up, smiling a little as he saw what the crowd was going awww over. He wasn’t sure who would be first star of the game, but he’d be sure to flip a puck to Dominic at the end of the game. He went back to the bench, the smile still on his face as he heard the crowd cheering as his goal was announced. 

 

“That was cute. I’m sure when he’s older he’ll probably toss his hat if one of us gets a hat trick, but this was also the first time he saw one. So he didn’t really understand what he had to do.” Nicklas smiled, scooting over next to TJ for the next two minutes. They had the game pretty much in hand now, save for a possible empty netter as insurance. He knew he’d save the more affectionate things for after the game and when Dominic was asleep. 

 

“Ovi gave him that hat for his birthday; I don’t blame him for not wanting to let it go.” TJ replied, looking up at Alex as he sat down before turning back to Nicklas. “I’ll find a hat he can toss for next time, but I’m sure that will be on TV for the sports report.”

 

“It will. Never know, Tarik may want to interview him.” Alex grinned, but that turned to a warm smile toward TJ. “But you’re protective over him; don’t want to mess with Osh and Dominic.”

 

“I like Tarik, I don’t trust the NBC announcers.” TJ smiled, looking up once the final horn sounded. There was no open net goal, but they all skated out to salute the fans before heading down to the locker room. He blinked as he was pulled aside, and saw Nicklas with Braden standing in the tunnel waiting to be called out for the stars of the game. He turned his attention back to the ice as he saw Slapshot and the ice girls skate around with flags and a large flag that read Caps Win! 

 

“And your first star of the night, with a hat trick and two assists, TJ Oshie!” The PA announcer called, TJ smiled and skated out before waving to the fans, and tossed the puck over the glass to his father and Dominic from his stick blade. He could tell another kid wanted it, but was glad his father got the puck before handing it to Dominic.

 

\-----

 

“That was a good game.” Braden smiled, looking over his teammates as they got undressed while others were taking their turns in the showers before heading out. He had a feeling that Alex would probably be wandering out half naked, or totally naked, like he had in the past. “And someone should tell Alex to be fully dressed, just in case Dominic comes running in here. Don’t want to scar the poor kid for life.”

 

TJ laughed, pulling off his jersey before tossing it in the hamper, and started to remove the chest protector among other upper body protective gear. He knew Nicklas was already in the showers, maybe he would tell Alex to come out dressed. He didn’t want to scar Dominic or his father for that matter, but he hoped they’d wait a little bit before actually coming into the room.

 

“No, don’t want that. He’s too innocent to see his godfather totally naked, no one needs that.” He chuckled softly, hanging up his gear before he heard tiny feet running down the hall and the subsequent hands against the locker room doors. “Is everyone decent?” 

 

“As decent as we can be, Osh.” John replied, but nodded as he watched the other head over to let Dominic and his father into the room. “Hey Domi. Was that a good game?” 

 

“Yep!” Dominic grinned, looking up at John before he toddled over to TJ and reached his tiny arms up. “Up!”

 

TJ smiled, picking Dominic up before kissing his head. “Glad you had fun. You didn’t get scared did you?”

 

“He stayed against me after you went down and was muttering your name, but he perked back up when you came back.” Tim replied, watching his son and grandson together before he looked around the locker room. “Everyone did good tonight.”

 

“This is only the first out of four; it would be nice if we could sweep them.” Nathan spoke, pulling on his blazer over his suit jacket. “Difficult, but we might be able to pull it off if Osh keeps doing what he does.”

 

“Don’t get too cocky now.” TJ smiled, shaking his head as he listened to Nathan. “Why don’t all of you head out? I think a few of you have media obligations, Nicky and I will see you tomorrow at morning skate.”

 

Nathan chuckled softly, heading out with some of his teammates while Nicklas and Alex headed back in, both fully dressed. He was thankful for that, he had heard of their former captain walking around the locker room naked before. 

 

“Ovi! Daddy!” Dominic cheered, seeing Alex and his father walk over to him. He clapped his little hands, a big smile still crossing his lips. He was really happy to see his godfather as he usually is, the smile not leaving his face.

 

“Hey little guy.” Nicklas smiled, kissing Dominic on the top of his head. “Did you see the game? How about we go to McDonald’s with you and Uriel? Unless Geno said no. Mommy sort of scored against him and Sid.” 

 

“Mommy silly.” Dominic giggled, moving toward Nicklas before holding his arms out. 

 

“No love for me?” Alex mock pouted, but ruffled Dominic’s hair before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s okay, I still love Domi. Best godson. And yes, mommy very silly. But best mommy.” 

 

“I scored against Sid with my third goal; Geno was with the power play goal.” TJ smiled, watching Nicklas with Dominic. He braced himself in case anyone was left in the locker room who would object to what Nicklas said. But so far so good, he knew they wouldn’t hurt him physically since it was sort of a rule that teammates can’t hurt each other intentionally. “I texted Geno while you were showering and he said that they’d meet us there. Sid still isn’t too happy, so we can probably expect that.” 

 

Dominic just smiled, looking up at Alex before turning back to his daddy and his mommy. He didn’t really understand what they were talking about, but they were happy and that was all that really mattered to him. And his little face lit up as he heard Uriel’s name, hoping he could see his friend really soon. 

 

“Let’s head that way. And let’s let Dominic say goodnight to Ovi, I don’t know if we’ll bring him to morning skate or not. He’s already up past his bed time.”

 

“Night night!” Dominic spoke, reaching his hand toward Alex. The smile not leaving his face, he had a pretty good night so far. Staying up past his bed time, seeing his godfather and seeing his friend? He didn’t know if it could be any better. 

 

“Goodnight, sleep tight.” Alex smiled, brushing Dominic’s hair back. “See you soon. Be good alright?” 

 

McDonald’s  
10:15 pm

 

“I have never seen a McDonald’s this quiet.” Nicklas spoke, looking around as they walked into the dining area. He knew the lobby closed around 11, and they had to get Dominic home and in bed. But he didn’t know where exactly Sid and Geno were, unless they were stood up and they’d see them in Pittsburgh with the next game. He wouldn’t put it past the other, even if they were still somewhat friends over the last two years. They were also still rivals, and that would never change. Not even after they retired, they’d still chirp each other when they could.

 

“I don’t know where they are.” TJ sighed, moving over to one of the couches with Dominic in case he fell asleep. “Geno said this McDonald’s, and I doubt we beat them here. They left before we did I think.” 

 

“We’ll wait a few minutes, but if they aren’t here by 10:30 we’ll go home and meet them another time. Tomorrow is optional morning skate, so if they want to try again tomorrow morning somewhere that’s fine too.” Nicklas spoke carefully, watching TJ move his arm around Dominic. He looked out of the window, seeing a car pull in before parking next to theirs. 

 

TJ looked up, offering a faint smile as he saw Geno come into the restaurant with Uriel in his arms and Sid following behind him. The other didn’t look quite as upset now, there had been time to cool off. He wanted to say good game, but it really wasn’t for the Penguins. They only had one goal to their five, so he wisely decided not to say anything about it. “Sorry it’s so late, if you want them to meet tomorrow morning we can after morning skate. They both look worn out.”

 

“It’s okay. I had a long, well not so friendly talk with the boys after the game. We literally laid an egg out there, we should have had more fight. More urgency, it’s a rivalry game.” Sid spoke carefully, making sure he didn’t curse in front of Uriel and Dominic. But there were quite a few words in the back of his head that were still wanting to come out. “We should have covered you, we worry more about Ovechkin. We should have learned after you being with the Caps for 5 years now.”

 

“Sasha still dangerous, we cover him then we don’t cover Osh.” Geno spoke, kissing the top of Uriel’s head. “We meet after morning skate, Uriel already out like light. But we not mad, no one play well. Only Tanger score, Sid right. We lay big egg.” 

 

“No, we’re still mad G.” Sid sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “We aren’t mad at Dominic, he didn’t do anything. TJ outfoxed us, he always does. He’s getting as dangerous as Ovi is. Look, why don’t we talk tomorrow. Let the boys play with each other, and try to talk when we aren’t as upset. I really don’t want to say anything I’ll regret, I hope you understand.”

 

“It’s okay, really.” TJ nodded, looking at Sid. “We totally understand, we can meet here tomorrow. Get some pancakes for the boys, go to the park and let them play. You two deserve a rest, and to relax.”

 

“Okay. I’m sorry we didn’t stay longer, but we’ll be here tomorrow morning. Tell Dominic we said goodnight, and I’ll tell Uriel that he’ll see him later.” Sid spoke, turning toward the door before he let Geno wave toward TJ and Nicklas. He really knew this was a bad idea, and he had a feeling he really would say something he’d regret later on. And he didn’t want to chance the boys not being friends over something as silly as a badly played game on the Penguins half. Tomorrow was another day, and it would be a better day.


	2. Maybe baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been 2 years, but stuff happens. That and lack of self confidence in even writing this. Which is why I ask for reviews or at least want to know what you all think. Kudos don't do much unfortunately. Sure they are like a Fav or a Like on Facebook, Twitter, etc. But it doesn't tell me 'We want you to keep this up'
> 
> I'll try to be better about updating, but I make no promises right now. 
> 
> I'm also wanting to request something, but I don't know who would be willing to do it for me. I could even do it as a fic exchange or something. As long as it's not a weird pairing or something I'm not familiar with. 
> 
> Also I will update the name since it's not Kettler Ice Plex anymore, but it was when I was writing this fic. Future chapters and fics will have the correct name.

11am

 

Kettler Capitals Ice Plex

 

“I bet you never saw this place before.” Sid spoke, looking at Uriel as they walked into Kettler. He headed toward the viewing area where families and some fans were allowed to go so they could watch the team practice. He nodded toward Tim as he saw the elder Oshie holding Dominic who was watching the scrimmage intently. He had to chuckle as he then saw Uriel reach out toward Dominic like when they were babies, and squirm in Geno’s arms to be put down.

 

“Okay, I can put you down. Be careful.” Geno spoke, carefully placing Uriel on the floor before watching him toddle over toward Dominic and Tim. He smiled as he saw the two hug, then giggle madly as they started talking to each other. “We see who he likes. He not like his parents anymore.”

 

Sid laughed, shaking his head. “He still loves us; he just hasn’t seen Dominic in awhile. I’m sure you had a best friend like that when you were little.” 

 

“They cute like that.” Geno smiled, watching the boys before turning his attention to the ice. He frowned as he saw the side of TJ’s face, wondering which one of their guys did that to him. He ran a hand over his head, through his short hair before remembering. “Sheary not get penalty right?” 

 

“What penalty, G? He wasn’t called for putting TJ in the boards. I was called for one, not him.” Sid replied, and then saw what his husband was looking at as TJ skated past the glass while working on a few moves along the dasher boards. “That doesn’t look good does it? He didn’t look that bad last night.” 

 

“Bruise happen overnight. He look fine last night during game.” Geno nodded, watching the players take a few last shots on net before going into a circle in the middle of the ice. “Did Sheary hit him that hard?” 

 

“I didn’t think he did.” Sid spoke softly, watching TJ before they headed off toward the locker room. He honestly didn’t think that Connor put TJ into the dasher that hard to cause a bruise. He knew the other went down awkwardly though, he just hoped it wasn’t his own teammates fault. He didn’t want more reason for the Caps to hate them. 

 

Geno nodded, turning to walk over toward Tim and Dominic who was still babbling to Uriel. He had to smile at how cute the two boys were being, despite being alone for a few months, they still remembered each other. “Hi Domi, how are you today?”

 

“He’s good.” Tim smiled, looking up at the other. He blinked slightly, thinking he could remember who the tall Russian was, but he didn’t look like his son’s friend. He was taller and a little more heavily built. “You’re with Crosby right?”

 

Dominic looked up at Geno and smiled before turning his attention back to his friend. “Good.” 

 

“Yeah, he’s my husband.” Sid smiled, walking up next to Geno once he made sure that Nicklas and TJ knew where they were. “He’s Evgeni, but you can call him Geno. He helped TJ remember?”

 

“He helped Dominic too.” Tim nodded; glad he could remember what the two men in front of him did to help his son. “The boys are going on the ice with you, Geno, Nicky and TJ?” 

 

“That’s our plan.” Sid replied, soon seeing TJ and Nicklas come out from the dressing room. He had to laugh as Dominic ran over to his parents, putting his arms around TJ’s leg. “Someone missed you.” 

 

“Yep!” Dominic giggled. He was glad he could see his parents, but he still missed them even if they were in plain sight on the ice. 

 

“You did?” TJ smiled, picking Dominic up carefully. “I’m glad you missed me. Did you miss daddy too?” 

 

“I miss daddy too.” Dominic nodded, putting his little arms around TJ’s neck. “We go?”

 

“We’re going out on the ice with you and Uriel. You can have fun on the sled.” Nicklas spoke gently, leading Sid and Geno toward the entry way to the ice. Kettler was set up a little different than their home rink in Cranberry, but he figured most practice rinks were similar in set up. 

 

“Sled is a good idea; I think Geno forgot Uriel’s skates. Do you have some for Dominic?” Sid asked as they headed toward the ice, he stepped out carefully before walking along the dasher board to gain his footing. 

 

“Somewhere, but I don’t think we brought them with us.” Nicklas replied as they headed out on the ice, then blinked as he saw TJ carrying two pairs of tiny skates in his hands. He shook his head, but smiled as he looked over at his husband. “Or someone had a plan all along. Didn’t know you were sneaky with getting skates too.” 

 

“Gotta watch out for me right?” TJ laughed, moving over toward Sid. “Uriel can wear these; he’s about the same size as Dominic. So we can teach them how to skate also, along with the sled fun. Or Nicky and I can, since you don’t have yours.” 

 

“Thank you.” Sid offered TJ a smile, taking the skates before walking over to his husband. “Unless you have extra big kid skates we’ll be good walking with the kids on the sled or holding their hands as they try to stand up on them.” 

 

“We’ll see how it goes, and if you want to skate with Uriel I’m sure you can borrow some skates that the equipment staff left. Everyone else is gone for the day.” TJ replied, watching Sid before he moved to put Dominic’s skates on his feet. “There we go. You’ll be a good skater won’t you?” 

 

Nicklas smiled, watching as TJ went out while holding Dominic’s hands and Geno went over next to him while holding Uriel’s tiny hands. “You sure you guys aren’t penguins in human suits? Geno is doing pretty good walking on the ice without skates.”

 

“That’s actually funny, Nicklas.” Sid chuckled, moving himself over to his husband while walking on the ice carefully. “Nah, don’t think we are. Or we would have had an egg and not a baby.” 

 

“We not penguins in human suits.” Geno laughed, moving carefully with Uriel as he paid attention to the other couple across from them. “Definitely not lay egg either. But doctors always say walk like penguin on ice.”

 

TJ chuckled softly, smiling at the other as he moved slowly with Dominic holding his hands. “There we go… you’re doing a good job, Domi. I remember hearing that, walk with your back straight and walk slowly on ice. Only so you don’t fall down and hurt yourself.” 

 

“Probably not rule for hockey players.” Geno grinned, moving over next to TJ and Dominic. “I not fall down.”

 

“Uh huh…” TJ shook his head, but smiled toward him anyway. “You fell last night. Takes a lot to have you fall over, you’re a pretty muscular guy. And taller than me.”

 

“Everyone loses an edge every now and then, its okay.” Sid spoke, of course he could tell that that it wasn’t turning into an argument. Even if he was still upset over last night’s game, he could tell that TJ didn’t mean anything by his statement. “And TJ took it worse than you did Geno. His face looks like a grape.”

 

“Ouch…” TJ pouted, covering Dominic’s ears. “I do not look like a grape, Crosby. The side of my face is too dark. Just hurts like heck… but I am no grape.” 

 

“Alright you two, no one is fruit. Why don’t we have fun with the kids? TJ and I were looking into getting a child sized stick or two for Dominic, maybe you and Geno can come along Sid. Unless you two have to get back to Pittsburgh.” Nicklas spoke, turning to watch Geno walk with Uriel along the wall before turning his head. “And next time we meet up we can let them try to play their first mini game.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Sid nodded. “Unfortunately we have to head back in a couple hours, and I’m not sure how long it will take to shop for the sticks and then get back to meet up with the team. But I’m sure we will be meeting up again, and we can find a stick for Uriel in Pittsburgh.” 

 

“Fair enough.” Nicklas nodded, laughing as he watched Uriel toddle over toward one of the pucks that was left on the ice. “Don’t think he needs Geno’s help walking, but definitely skating. That’s a little harder.” 

 

“You going to let Dominic join him?” Sid asked carefully, he knew that TJ was very protective over the little guy. He just didn’t know exactly how protective he was, or if he would allow him to go over and play with his friend. “He won’t get hurt, Geno is right there.” 

 

“Of course I’ll let him join Uriel. I’m not that cruel.” TJ smiled, hesitantly letting go of Dominic’s hands so he could go over and join his friend. He knew that the taller Russian wouldn’t let anything happen to Dominic or his own son. And the two really did seem happy together, it was actually kind of cute. Especially since they didn’t know about the rivalry yet between their parents and for now he wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t want Dominic to think that they hated Geno and Sid. Off the ice no, he just had to explain that it was different when they played against each other. 

 

“Have you heard about Tarasenko?” Sid asked carefully, watching Dominic go over to Uriel and Geno. He was sure that TJ probably had heard about his friend in St. Louis, but he didn’t know how much he had heard about. So he also wanted to be careful, just in case he said something that the other didn’t know about yet. 

 

“He texted me, but I didn’t hear anything other than that. He just said he wants me to visit him in St. Louis when I can, and that is hard because we don’t play them for another month or two.” TJ knew that what happened wouldn’t be forgotten anytime soon, especially from his own experience with the matter. But he also didn’t want to wait too long and seem like he didn’t care or that he wouldn’t be bothered with what happened. 

 

“And bye weeks don’t start just yet, especially since the season just started last month. Maybe you can talk to him and then visit when possible?” Sid suggested, wondering how TJ was going to get in contact with the other. He knew that protective measures were now in place because of it, so it would be less dangerous for pregnant players. As rare as they were of course, and those that were probably didn’t shout it from the rooftops. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll probably do that. Better than keeping him waiting, I know how it feels not being able to talk to someone.” TJ sighed, watching Dominic and Uriel move around with Geno and Nicky. It was actually pretty cute how close they were, and he hoped that would continue as they got older. Even if they didn’t see each other that often, considering Pittsburgh was so far away from where they were now. 

 

“I’ll make sure Dominic doesn’t follow you, I don’t think he’ll understand what is going on. Of course he is a very smart kid, but that sort of thing should be saved until he’s older.” Sid spoke, heading back to his husband, Nicky and the two toddlers. He watched TJ head off the ice and down into the locker room so he could talk to Vladimir without interruptions. 

 

Dominic blinked, looking up at Sid but didn’t see his mommy anywhere. He turned back to Geno, then Uriel and decided to continue playing with his friend for now. Maybe he just had to talk to someone and he’d be back. He didn’t usually worry too much about his parents unless they were at a game and his granddad covered his eyes if something bad happened. 

 

\-----

 

“What’s wrong? You never call me this early, Osh. I know you’ll be coming out here when you can.” Vladi spoke, blinking lightly as he saw a familiar number and then heard a very familiar voice on the other end of the phone. He figured that he would see TJ soon, but of course scheduling gods weren’t exactly going well for either team at the moment. “I’ll be okay.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.” TJ sighed, not meaning to sound snarky toward his friend and former teammate. He ran his fingers through his hair while looking around the dressing room. “Sorry. I mean you think you will be okay, and maybe you are now. But it’s going to come back, even with small things like remembering when certain milestones are supposed to happen. That hurt me for sure, I mean before Dominic.”

 

“How so? I don’t really understand.” Vladi frowned, looking around his surroundings. As if he was searching for some sort of clue on how his friend was feeling or what he was talking about. “I know it was devastating for you because of how it happened. It was a little different for me…” 

 

“No one told me how it happened for you. All I heard was the sad news, and Fabbri told me that you didn’t want to talk to anyone about it. I know that isn’t good, you have to talk about it. It won’t just go away.” TJ spoke gently, hoping that Dominic wasn’t going to peek his little head around the corner of the dressing room door. “But I’m just going with what Nicky told me, it is still hard for me to talk about before Dominic. Like what could I have done to avoid it?” 

 

“It wasn’t hockey related for me. Nicklas told me what happened to cause your loss, but I wanted to keep mine under wraps. I didn’t want people to think the worst, you know? Media jumps to conclusions.” Vladi sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“I know, but so do husbands. Nick thinks I’m pregnant again because I lost an edge yesterday’s game, and he said that I’ve been acting weird.” TJ shook his head, taking another glance before once again turning back to the phone. “I think I’d tell him if I was. As for you, all I heard was that you had come back from Russia then felt off.” 

 

“He’s just worried about you, Osh. I know I’d probably be one of the first people you’d tell if you were. He knows that we all have off nights, and losing an edge isn’t that uncommon. He probably has too during a game; we can’t stay upright all the time with how fast we go.” Vladi grinned slightly, picturing Nicklas freaking out over TJ falling on the ice because of a skate mishap or going too fast for the corner. “But yeah… I was fine and then all of a sudden I just felt weird. I don’t really know how to explain it, like it was a minor cramping at first. Then the morning after we got back it was worse.”

 

“That’s how I felt…” TJ frowned, amazed by how good Vladi’s English was right now. But he figured he learned a little more than Geno and Ovi had when he was younger. He pushed that thought aside, listening to his friend. “I’m sorry I can’t do anything for you. I don’t know if you want me to go out there, or if you just want to be with Fabbri and see me when our teams meet up.” 

 

“I promise that I’ll be fine, TJ. I don’t want you to make a special trip just for me, I still have Dominika. I’m sure I’ll see you when our teams meet; maybe play against you depending on how I’m feeling and if I’m given the okay.” Vladi sighed softly, moving his fingers through his hair. “I wasn’t as far along as you were when you lost Dominic’s sibling, so I might recover faster. But either way I’ll be sure we talk when you come out with the team. Spend time with Dominic and Nicky, and if you do end up pregnant again, let me know.” 

 

“If you’re sure. I’ll try my best to see you when we go out there, see how you’re doing. And don’t worry, I’ll tell you. Take care of yourself, I’ll see you later.” TJ smiled a little before hanging up, putting the phone back in his jacket pocket. He stood up from the bench before heading back out onto the ice, hoping that Dominic or Nicklas weren’t that worried about him disappearing all of a sudden. 

 

\------

 

“Mommy!” Dominic giggled, moving carefully over while holding his daddy’s hand. He offered a big grin, complete with a few missing baby teeth. He was worried about his mommy, and hoped that he wasn’t hurt or sad. It made him sad when his mommy and daddy were also sad. 

 

“Did you have fun? Where are Sid and Geno?” TJ smiled, looking around the rink before picking Dominic up carefully. He knew they had to leave to get back to Pittsburgh, he just didn’t think they’d leave without letting Uriel say his goodbyes to Dominic. 

 

“They said they had to meet up with the team. Don’t worry, nothing bad happened. Is everything okay in St. Louis?” Nicklas asked, looking over at his husband before he headed off the ice while waiting for TJ and Dominic. He knew that what happened to Tarasenko would hit home, and would probably be hard to talk about as well. And part of him felt guilty for even thinking his husband could be pregnant. He knew TJ usually told him everything that was going on.

 

“Vladi said he’d be okay, that he’d meet up with me when we play the Blues and we could talk then. I can’t leave the team in the middle of the season, especially not with us trying to get back into Cup contention.” TJ replied, heading off the ice with Dominic while holding him and meeting up with Nicklas. “But there is something I want to talk to you about, especially since Vladi mentioned it too.” 

 

“We’ll talk when Dominic goes to bed, just in case it’s something little ears shouldn’t hear.” Nicklas smiled a little toward his husband. He was still worried, but who wouldn’t be after what they had been through and probably others, but they hadn’t come forward? He ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to let his mind get the best of him.

 

8 pm

 

“Alright, what is on your mind?” Nicklas asked, moving to sit on the couch next to his husband. He had to smile as he watched him turn the channel to the Sports Washington channel, figuring they would be discussing the upcoming game, and talk about the hit that put TJ into the boards. “Also, how is your face? You know they’ll be asking tomorrow if you’re still purple.” 

 

“I’ll be purple for awhile.” TJ smiled a little, watching Tarik come on the screen. “But it will hopefully be totally faded by the time we play the Penguins again, or anyone else for that matter. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

 

“I’m just glad you didn’t get a concussion from that.” Nicklas offered a smile, moving his arm around the other. “Or anything broken for that matter, that worried me about as much as you getting a concussion. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about the miscarriage or something else?” 

 

“I’d rather not talk about that, I’ll probably do enough talking and crying with Vladi when we visit each other. I just want to talk about us… well the three of us,” TJ started, glancing down the hall before putting his head on his husband’s shoulder. “But Dominic is going to be two really soon…”

 

“I know, he’s growing up too fast. Something tells me this isn’t about Dominic turning two; I think it’s about something else.” Nicklas spoke gently, brushing TJ’s hair back. “So it’s either husband intuition or my Swedish spidey senses are tingling.” 

 

“Don’t make me picture you in a Spider Man outfit now.” TJ huffed, curling up against Nicklas. “But you’re right, your spidey senses or intuition isn’t wrong. I was thinking, well when I was talking to Vladi, about you thinking I was pregnant again. Is that something you want, or was it more of a husband worrying?”

 

“I know how much another child would mean to you. Or at least give Dominic someone to play with who is close in age, and who isn’t a Penguin.” Nicklas smiled, kissing the top of TJ’s head. But he soon felt his husband tense up and shift his body slightly.

 

“Uriel may or may not be a Penguin… he’s the same age as Dominic. They are best friends, and don’t you dare try to change that. Just because you hate his parents doesn’t mean that we have to show that to our son.” TJ sighed, shaking his head as he moved to stand up from the couch. “Yes I want another child, but creating it will have to wait. We’re not going to even try tonight, sort of impossible with you on the couch.” 

 

Nicklas bit his lip, watching TJ get up from the couch and head toward their bedroom. It wasn’t the first time he had been couched, and it would probably not be the last time either. He knew how close Uriel and Dominic were, despite the distance between both cities. And perhaps he did have an open mouth, insert foot moment just then. Now he had to think of a way to make things right and see if his husband would be willing to try when he wasn’t so willing to put him on the couch for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if this is all jumbled around, especially toward the end of the fic. I started writing it before I went to Pittsburgh, then after coming back I got more inspiration and wanted to include a surprise that Dominic had been asking for. Some stuff just popped into my head and I wanted to write it down. 
> 
> However, I do promise that future chapters will not be as jumbled. 
> 
> Please read the end notes.

“Do we have everything?” TJ asked carefully, looking out of the window to see Uriel and Dominic playing in the snow in the backyard. At least one of his wishes came true; he was still waiting on his second wish. He had to laugh as he saw Nicklas creep around a tree, holding two snowballs in his hands. He knew he wouldn’t hurt the boys, not if he wanted to incur the wrath of Sid and Geno before Christmas. He also didn’t want Dominic to believe his daddy would get coal in his stocking for being a bad boy before Santa came. 

 

“Yeah, I think we do. I don’t how you convinced Ovi to be Santa though; I thought Nicklas would pick him for an elf for the party.” Sid grinned, seeing Geno hang up some garland before his husband went to put a small tree on the counter. “Or how you convinced Nicklas into having the party here.”

 

“I have my ways. And I probably have a wish for Santa, one that hasn’t been granted yet unfortunately.” He spoke softly, running his fingers through his hair. TJ wouldn’t be too upset if Sid and Geno had a surprise of their own; he just thought that it would have happened to him too. “Also he’s a little big for an elf. Maybe Uriel and Dominic could be the elves and help hand out presents.”

 

“Oh.” Sid nodded in understanding, definitely knowing what the wish was that TJ wanted to have granted. Geno had the same wish, but the whole team knew it. He wasn’t sure if all of the Capitals knew TJ’s or not, the other seemed a little more secretive. “Don’t worry, wishes take time. Zhenya’s wish hasn’t come true yet either. But who knows, this is a magical time of year right?”

 

“That it is.” TJ nodded, laughing as he saw Nicklas toss the snowballs, intentionally missing the boys. One hit the bottom of the tree trunk; the other went in the snow not far from the boys. “But would you be okay if it did? Nicky is a little unsure still. He doesn’t want anything to happen, and after I almost lost Dominic twice he’s more concerned. I told him I’d pay more attention to what was going on and if anything was wrong, I’d take personal time off. But I was also more worried about people finding out about the pregnancy before I was ready to say anything.”

 

“No, I totally understand about that. Geno was playing that night against you and the rest of the Caps because I didn’t want anyone to know about the pregnancy, he was pulled before you were because of that incident with Pierre among other things.” Sid sighed, running his fingers through his hair before went to help put up a few more pieces of garland while Geno was putting reindeer on the tables and setting up stockings. “I just want to know how the hell media got a hold of that. I don’t even have a social media account, unless that damn board counts. But I didn’t think anyone knew about that since it was male pregnancy specific.” 

 

“I don’t know. I want to know the same thing. We know I have social media accounts, but I didn’t post anything until I knew it was safe to mention something. If it happens again I’ll try to keep it a secret as long as I can. But you know there are bump watchers out there.” TJ smiled, hearing Uriel and Dominic run inside with Nicklas behind them. “They must be frozen.”

 

“If you think it’s bad down here, try Cranberry. It’s a smaller town than Pittsburgh, so every time we went out to the rink or to doctor appointments, everyone was like ‘We see Malkin’s baby bump!’ and it got annoying.” Sid sighed, running his fingers through his hair before he felt his legs get tackled by Uriel. “Of course it’s worth it, but if he gets a baby brother or sister we have to try and keep it hidden longer. Unless we win the Cup, then it’s out there.” 

 

“You mean if you win it.” TJ grinned, picking Dominic up before ruffling his hair. “Dominic didn’t get to see it when we had it; he was still baking when I had my day with the Cup. But we both know that it’s hard to do it back to back, then again you made it look easy when you did it. And we didn’t do back to back.” 

 

“We didn’t win it last season either. Go figure Nashville finally gets it.” Sid shook his head, both of them knowing how much they disliked some of the players on the team, and especially the fans with the You Suck! Chants or It’s Your Fault! Plus the flying catfish draped in the opposing teams gear or rally towels. He felt worse for the towels and the fish than anything. 

 

“I think they overpowered LA with the catfish. But it could be anyone’s year this season, so you never know.” TJ smiled, laughing as Dominic nuzzled into his neck. “You are a silly boy. I bet you want us to win the Stanley Cup so you can see it or sit in it. You didn’t see it when we won it the first time.” 

 

“I didn’t?” Dominic gasped, holding onto his mommy before looking over at Sid who had a smile on his face. And he really didn’t know what this Cup was and why its name was Stanley, but it must have been really important to make his mommy and Sid smile when they talked about it. “Where was I? You forget about me, mommy?”

 

“He didn’t forget about you, Dominic. Your daddy has a picture in his hand to show you where you were.” Sid replied, watching TJ with Dominic while Nicklas came over to show the picture to him. He wondered where Dominic got his cuteness from; of course there were theories on that. 

 

Nicklas smiled as he pointed to TJ’s belly in the picture as he told Dominic where he was. “You were in mommy’s tummy, and then you were born not long after this picture was taken.” He had to keep t he smile on his face as TJ kissed Dominic on the forehead and hugged him. 

 

“Oh… can I ask Santa something?” Dominic smiled, looking at his parents and Sid. He didn’t remember Santa that well last year because he was little, and he didn’t remember him at all from when he was a baby. “But it’s a secret, I can’t tell you or mommy.”

 

“Would you tell me and Geno?” Sid asked, watching the little boy as he was grinning ear to ear. He forgot how cute 2 year olds could be, but he was finding that out all over again with Dominic and Uriel. “I promise we won’t tell your mommy or daddy.” 

 

“Nope.” Dominic giggled, looking up at Sid. “Only tell Santa. It really big secret.” He was so proud of himself, for having come up with a really big secret that he hoped would come true. Of course he didn’t know how Santa would bring him what he wanted, but he figured he’d ask since he didn’t get it for his birthday. 

 

Nicklas just had to smile; it was cute that Dominic wanted to tell Santa his secret. But he wasn’t so sure that their Russian friend would be able to keep it. He and Alex had been close forever, especially since the older Russian said his name in the draft so many years ago it felt like. And it was only appropriate that he had the big guy as his best man for his wedding as well. Plus Dominic loved him, and TJ had learned to get close to him as well, even though his now husband wasn’t with the Capitals that long. He glanced over to TJ as he hugged Dominic again. He just hoped that the other would be okay waiting, or if he wanted a training camp baby. That’s about what it would end up being if they did things tonight, or start of regular season. 

 

“Want to play with Uriel for a little bit? I want to talk to mommy for a little bit.” Nicklas smiled, ruffling Dominic’s hair before TJ put him down on the ground. He watched Dominic head off toward Uriel with Sid and Geno following him, waiting until he was out of earshot. “Come with me, it’s safer on the porch.” 

 

\-----

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” TJ asked, tilting his head slightly. “As far as I know, I’m not pregnant if that’s what you’re worried about. Or is it something else?” It was really hard to tell what the other wanted to talk about sometimes, and it made him a little nervous. Plus he didn’t want to have the other sleeping on the couch again, at least not for something innocent. 

 

“I think most of us know that Uriel wants a baby sibling, but the only problem would be with timing. I know if we won the Cup again, you want to be there skating around with it and holding it over your head. You couldn’t do that with Dominic.” Nicklas spoke gently, moving his arm around his husband. “That and I have an intuition about these things; we did do a few things last month. So you could be, but maybe not feeling sick yet. Mom tells me that every pregnancy is different. So why not go see Anya before Christmas? It could be a good birthday surprise.” 

 

“If I was, I still couldn’t skate with the Cup. If it will make you happy, I’ll go and see what she says. If I’m not, we’ll see what we can do about it. There are only a few short months that are off season, everything else is regular season. So I’d either miss regular season games or playoffs.” TJ sighed, but moved to kiss Nicklas on his cheek. “I just don’t understand why you are so insistent that I am pregnant. This is what made me couch you last time. I will tell you if I am. If anyone asks where I went, tell them I’ll hopefully be back soon. Don’t say I went to see Anya, just in case it isn’t anything to get excited over.”

 

“Alright. Just be careful, I don’t want to tell Dominic that you got into an accident before Christmas.” Nicklas spoke gently, watching TJ head to get his keys before heading out the door to the truck. He hadn’t mentioned his concerns in the last two months, at least not since the incident that got him couched. He was a smart Swede. 

 

\-----

 

“TJ, what brings you here?” Anya asked gently, seeing a familiar face walk in the door. She wasn’t even really expecting him to be here without an appointment, she just hoped it wasn’t the worst like the first time she had met him. “Are you doing well?”

 

“I feel okay. But Nicklas is sure that we’ll be giving Dominic a baby sibling at some point next year, and I haven’t felt pregnant. Not even a little bit of nausea, I just felt off during the opening game against the Penguins a couple months ago.” TJ sighed, and then started to think it over. Of course he’d be beyond happy if he was again, but maybe he was putting himself into denial? Like he couldn’t be, but then he and Nicky did a few things before the opening game on one rare night to themselves. “Wait a minute…” 

 

“What is it?” Anya blinked, helping him up onto the table. “How exactly did you feel off? Sometimes you may not feel nauseous, but still have some other signs. Have you noticed any weight gain or anything else that seems strange to you?” 

 

“I felt dizzy before I went into the boards; I thought it was because of Sheary tripping me up. Whole side of my face was purple, darker than a grape. But I was cleared from any concussion.” TJ replied, watching Anya get the machine set up. “And I know it happens… I’m sure you’ve seen our games and not everyone stays upright all the time.” 

 

“It is hard, you go so fast and if you’re going around the net after someone with the puck, I can imagine it is easy to fall over. But I remember when you were expecting Dominic; you were dizzy and had a couple of episodes early on. I just want to make sure nothing happens if you are pregnant again.” She spoke gently, helping him lie back before she moved his shirt up and had him move the waistband of his pants down slightly. 

 

“So Dominic could be getting his wish. If I am, I’ll probably find a cute way to show him he’ll be a big brother.” TJ smiled a little, watching Anya carefully. He jumped slightly as he felt the cold gel being placed on his abdomen; no one could ever get used to that he supposed. 

 

Anya just smiled, soon pulling out the transceiver before running it gently over TJ’s belly. She moved it slowly, making sure to look for anything that would jump out at her as a cause for TJ’s symptoms. She blinked before a bigger smile crossed her lips, soon stopping at a point below his navel. “I can see why you’ve been feeling dizzy. Are you sure there has been no nausea? Maybe you’ll be one of the lucky ones with no sickness this time. Or it will hit later.” 

 

“No, I haven’t felt anything odd or felt all that sick lately. Which is strange since I was pretty sick with Dominic until at least 5 months, but I don’t know how lucky I’ll be if it does hit later on. Watch it be late stage morning sickness instead of the first half.” TJ smiled a little, looking over at the monitor. He definitely could see the familiar tiny jellybean shape, now he had to tell his husband and Alex. He just hoped the Russian would be able to keep this a secret.

 

“Well it looks like peanut is about 6 weeks, give or take a day. So you and Nicklas obviously did something before that game. If you remember that, I’m not sure. I tend not to go too much into personal lives of my patients.” Anya smiled gently, taking a few pictures of the growing baby while trying to get different angles. “But it appears that you are due in the off season, late July to early August.” 

 

“Summer baby this time.” TJ smiled, letting Anya get a few more images before she helped him sit up and handed him a towel to wipe off the gel. After a few moments he stood up and waited for Anya to hand him the printouts. This was definitely going to be a surprising Christmas and birthday, and he got the best present for both occasions. 

 

Anya smiled, putting the sheet in an envelope, turning to write down the next appointment for TJ. “It’s been a couple years, but I’m sure you know to visit at least once a month so we can see how things are going. If I see reason to see you more often, I’ll let you know. But for now I wouldn’t worry, baby looks good and healthy. Also if anything feels off to you, please feel free to stop by. You can bring Nicklas and Dominic with you also, I’m sure they’d love it.” 

 

“They will.” TJ smiled, taking the appointment card and getting off of the bed. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to see you next month for sure. Hope you have a good holiday with your family, and of course a Merry Christmas.” 

 

“You do the same and happy birthday too. Definitely a happy one this year.” Anya smiled, watching TJ head out of her office. She just hoped that he would choose the hospital this time so she could help him when baby wanted to make his or her appearance known. And of course she hoped that Nicklas would be there instead of overseas or elsewhere so TJ didn’t have to go through the whole labor and delivery process without his husband again. 

 

\-----  
Once TJ arrived home, he had to smile as he saw a very familiar car parked behind the other vehicles in the driveway. Now he just hoped that he could pull their Russian friend to the side so he could tell him his news, and maybe find a way to incorporate that with him listening to Dominic’s wishes for Christmas. Once he got out of his vehicle he headed inside, smiling at the sight of Uriel and Dominic playing with Charlie while Ovi and Geno were talking to each other, more than likely in Russian. 

 

“How did it go?” Nicklas asked, smiling as he moved his arm around TJ’s shoulders. He could tell the other seemed happier than when he left, so perhaps it was good news? He turned his attention back to Dominic and Uriel as they hugged Charlie before running around the living room. “As you can see, these two haven’t stopped running around like little animals. I told them to be good or Santa won’t give them their wishes.”

 

“I thought we agreed on making Burkie the evil Swede, not you. That is just cruel.” TJ grinned, moving his arm around Nicklas’ waist. “Then again Andre is good with them, they’re more afraid of Vrana. I don’t know why.” 

 

“Perhaps because of what he did on accident to Uriel’s plush animal of Iceburgh. Remember Dominic wouldn’t move from our bed for days after that? No kid wants to see their favorite plush decapitated. I’m sure Uriel was the same way, and Dominic would be bad if it happened with a Slapshot plush.” Nicklas shook his head, resting his chin on top of TJ’s head. “Now back to my question. Don’t make me get Ovi to tickle it out of you.”

 

“Let’s just say I have something special to put next to your 600th assist golden puck on the mantle.” TJ smiled, glancing up at his husband. He hated being cryptic, but he also knew that the Swede couldn’t feel anything if he put his hand on his stomach yet. 

 

“And what could that be? It’s not a milestone puck or I would have seen it, and it’s definitely not a silver stick.” Nicklas smiled, brushing TJ’s hair back gently. “Wait… does it involve something that Dominic has been wishing for? Also, does that mean that your handsome Swedish husband is right?”

 

“Possibly.” TJ replied, reaching into his sweatshirt pocket before placing the printout in Nicklas’ left hand. “Anya said it was a good birthday and Christmas present, of course I agreed. I suppose a late birthday present for you.” 

 

“Don’t think we forgot about that. Probably sucks having a birthday so close to Christmas, but then again you get double presents.” Nicklas smiled, looking over the printout. “Glad I found out this way instead of another patented Osh puzzle scavenger hunt.” 

 

“If I had time I would have done something like that.” TJ smiled, closing his eyes halfway before a proverbial light bulb popped up over his head. “Wait… we can tell our family too. We can do a card addressed to our parents, and do a cute one to Dominic from the baby. He can find out that way instead of Santa Ovi. I’ll make up a card for Sid and Geno also.”

 

“That works. He’ll probably show Sid and Geno, and of course Uriel.” Nicklas smiled, listening to the two boys playing behind them. “Better get working on those cards; I’ll make sure everyone sticks around for the good news.” 

 

TJ nodded; glad he had a few more printouts in his jacket pocket. Of course the one Nicky had would be framed, he’d use the others for the cards. He pulled out a piece of white construction paper before getting a marker and started writing a message on the inside with his left hand, it wasn’t the best but it looked like a young child’s handwriting so it added to the effect of it being from the baby. He had to smile at what was written before he put it in the tree, the picture taped inside the paper. It read _Dear Dominic, Hi! I am your new brother or sister. I hope to meet you in July. Love, Baby_ On the front it said **To: Dominic** also written in marker. 

 

\-----

 

“Okay, are we all ready?” Nicklas smiled. “I know most of the presents will wait until it’s really Christmas Day. But TJ and I have something special in the tree for everyone here, so if you can find your card and open it up, you’ll see what is going on. And if the little kids have trouble reading it, I’m sure us grownups will be happy to read their letters for them.” 

 

“Our own cards?” Uriel smiled, looking up at Nicklas and TJ before he turned to the tree and toddled toward it. He knew what his name looked like, so he started to look for something in the tree that started with a U. 

 

“On your birthday, TJ? That is nice that you want to share something for us before Christmas and on your birthday.” Sid smiled, watching the other before he went to help Uriel find his card. He watched as his son reached into the tree before pulling out the card. 

 

“We’re doing something later tonight, but figured while everyone is here we can do this now before we get to Santa Ovi.” TJ replied, watching everyone get their cards out of the tree. He had to smile as he watched Dominic and Uriel search for theirs. Of course they had help from the other grownups in the room; he stood back with the smile still on his face. 

 

“Want to see what the card says?” Nicklas smiled, watching Dominic hold his card before he headed over to the couch to sit with Uriel. He chuckled softly, watching the two hold their cards on their laps while waiting for their parents to join them. “They are too cute…” 

 

TJ nodded, walking over to the kids while he saw Sid and Geno open their card. He thought he saw a small smile on the Canadian’s face, and a bigger one on Geno’s face. He couldn’t quite figure out the expressions on Dominic and Uriel’s faces, but he thought he saw a smile when the two started giggling. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Uriel say it look like jellybean. I say it not Easter.” Dominic giggled, looking the card over again before he heard his daddy read what the card said. He blinked, looking at the jellybean image one more time then he looked at his mommy. “It’s a baby?”

 

Sid and Geno smiled, seeing the confusion on the kids’ faces. Of course it was something that wasn’t easy to explain to a 2 year old, but they would try to explain it to Uriel. Especially if they were planning on him being a big brother at some point in time. “All babies start out that tiny. TJ’s lucky he could see the baby that little, sometimes the baby likes playing hide and seek.”

 

“Really?” Dominic smiled, looking over at Sid. “So baby already playing?” 

 

“Kind of.” TJ replied, chuckling softly as Dominic hugged him. Then he felt another pair of tiny arms around his waist, looking down to see Uriel joining in on the hug fest. He had no idea what brought this on all of a sudden. “Hey, careful boys. You can’t feel baby yet, he or she is still very tiny. But you know what? Say by… Valentine’s day, I promise you two can feel my belly. Baby will be bigger by then.” 

 

“Oh. Sorry mommy.” Dominic nodded, leaving his mommy before heading over to his godfather with Uriel close behind him. He had a big grin on his face, wondering if Alex had heard the news. “You hear? Mommy have tiny baby.” 

 

“I did hear.” Alex smiled, ruffling their hair. “So good surprise for you and your mommy, yeah? Especially on his birthday. We’ll do Santa time also, make everyone happy.”

 

“Yay!” Dominic giggled, looking up at his godfather. He still didn’t quite understand what was going on really; he just knew there was going to be a tiny person soon. “Did mommy show you picture of jellybean baby?” 

 

“I didn’t look yet.” Alex admitted before he opened his envelope, soon smiling at the very tiny picture on the inside. He turned it over gently to see the date, the smile remaining on his face. “Maybe your mommy will send me pictures; I’ll be in Russia when your sister or brother is coming. But I’ll try to come back earlier so I can see for myself.” 

 

“Don’t have to rush back on my account.” TJ smiled, watching Alex with the kids before the two boys dispersed and headed back to the couch for early Santa festivities. He knew that Christmas day was going to be fun for sure, but he also wasn’t sure what could top a baby announcement. He closed his eyes in thought, wondering what his husband and Alex were planning. "But I would love you to meet him or her when you are able."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.imgur.com/EHIgtmi.jpg Inspiration for the note to Dominic from the baby
> 
> Also I'm looking for some prompts. Preferably anything cute and I’d love if I would be allowed to incorporate mpreg into it somehow. Plus in the next chapter I will finally get to the actual Christmas part, then skip ahead a little bit.
> 
> I will also have Santa Ovi finally.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get good enough reception, I may do small outtakes of what happened during Easter Surprise and maybe a few of what happened between then and this fic. I know I left a lot out during Easter Surprise, but so far I haven’t heard either way. So for now they’re on the back burner. 
> 
> I do have something in mind to have happen in this fic. It popped into my head while I was waiting for my internet to come back up. 
> 
> Sorry if I messed up lines and who does what for the Penguins. I had to look up the roster to figure out who the new guys are on the team. Defense is harder to figure out, but I tried. I’ll do better after watching the Caps/Penguins game next month on TV. Try to write down the correct lines, this won’t be their first meeting in this fic.


End file.
